


Sleepy Time Cuddles

by ArminCinnaRoll



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm not the best writer, my first septiplier fic, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminCinnaRoll/pseuds/ArminCinnaRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Time Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first septiplier fanfic!!  
> Sorry in advance if this sucks

Mark sat on the couch softly petting his dog Chica's soft fur. Mark sighed, he looked at his boyfriend who was sat at the table across from him working on an 'important thing', or so he called it.

"Jack, baby you've been working for hours you need to sleep." He picked up his phone and turned it on showing in big numbers 1:45AM. Jack let out a long sign and rubbed his eyes.

"But Mark I need to get this done!" He exclaimed. Mark crossed his arms and gave Jack an annoyed look.

"The only thing you NEED to do is close your laptop, and come snuggle with me and your daughter." Mark scooched closer to Jack and opened his arms as Chica placed her head on his shoulder. Jack just snickered.

"Oh so Chica is my daughter?" Jack began to giggle which lead to Mark giggling as well, and soon enough they were both laughing loudly sounding like lunatics. Once the laughing began to die down Jack let out a yawn. Mark looked at him and gave him a look.

"Okay I think that's sign enough for you to get over here." Mark extended out his arms and pulled jack into his lap and began playing with his hair. Jack let out a content sign and leaned his head into the crook of Marks neck. Mark began to softly hum as he saw Jack slowly start to doze off. Once Jack completely fell asleep Mark moved slightly and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Do you think I should carry him to bed Chica?" Mark looked over to Chica and let out a chuckle when he saw that she was asleep as well. Mark slowly put his head in Jacks and let sleep takeover with a small grin on his face.


End file.
